Akio Takashi
Akio Takashi (昭雄隆, Takashi Akio), also known as Chronos (クロノス, Kuronosu) is a Professional Hero. Appearance Akio appearance is that of a strikingly handsome, tall man. He has a slim but quite well-defined muscular physique which is complimented by his choose of attire. Akio has sharp green eyes and messy medium length faded blonde hair, the bangs of which usually fall between his eyes and across the right side of his nose. Akio is rarely seen without his array of elegant striped suits, which consist of bright crimson trousers, a matching three-button crimson jacket and vest with white stripes running down from each shoulder, underneath he wears a white-striped black dress shirt. When in battle and not wearing his hero costume he wears crimson arm and leg gauntlets with white linings on top of his suit Akio's hero costumes which he occasionally wears, consists of a golden yellow jacket hang over a tight solid black body suit, as well as golden-yellow chaps with an exposed crotch. He adorns a green heart-shaped circlet across his forehead which matches with his belt and the knee guards. He also wears gold colored circular bracelets on his wrists and has shoes that match this style. Personality Akio is usually a laid-back and generally optimistic man, Though he can become quite serious when the situation requires it. Abilities Physical Prowess Overall Abilities: ''' * '''Enhanced Strength: *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' Quirk Time-Break: Time-Break is an Emitter Quirk that allows Akio to as the name implies to temporarily break through the Fourth Dimension known as the Space-Time Continuum. Akio is able to break through for a brief period of 3 seconds, during which he can move his own body freely along with any object or person he interacts with. However, Akio's quirk does have the ability to stop time, the quirk only allows Akio's body to become unbound by time's rules and essentially move through time at an freely, moving at either a faster or slower rate then those under it's regular influence depending on the need. Those observing his quirk sometimes mistake it as a speed boost or teleportation quirk due to the similarities between the quirk's abilities. Upon activation Time-Break surrounds Akio's entire body in a bright whitish-blue translucent energy which is theorized to be the energy or force of time itself, this energy is what allows Akio to manipulate time until the energy fades, Akio can appear to vanish in the eyes of his opponent or observers who can't keep up with his augmented speed. While utilizing his quirk, Akio is enveloped by a blazing indigo aura coursing around the outer rim of his frame. It's flashy appearance is interpreted as a warning sign by most of Akio's opponents. Fighting Style Stats Equipment Battles Quotes Trivia Akio's surname "Takashi" is the the kanji meaning "noble, prosperous" (隆), whereas his given name Akio is a combination of the kanji meaning "bright, luminous" (昭) combined with the kanji meaning "hero, manly" (雄). *Akio's name together can be interpreted as "noble bright hero". Akio's favorite food is Instant Ramen. Akio's main theme is Didi Crazy - One Night References Category:BlackRosez Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users